Misi Untuk Galaksi
by Cuzhae
Summary: RESCHA STARLETTE adalah orang yang terpilih sebagai pemilik Power Sphera. Karena tak sengaja tersekap oleh alien bernama Adu Du, Star dapat bertemu dengan ManacleBot. Lalu kenapa dia malah direkrut sebagai anggota TAPOPS! (OC!Insert —Rescha Starlette)


**BoBoiBoy Galaxy (c) Monsta**

**_Warning: Typo(s), OOC, OC insert, etc_**

**_Enjoy to read~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Mata yang terpejam itu perlahan mulai terbuka. Aroma ruangan yang berdebu langsung masuk ke indra penciumannya. Entah di mana ia sekarang berada, terakhir yang pemuda itu ingat adalah ia pingsan dan tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Ugh ... Bagaimana aku bisa di sini?" gumam Star pelan seraya menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

Gelap dan berdebu. Situasi ini sama sekali tidak ia sukai, berada di ruangan sempit ditambah minimnya cahaya yang masuk ke ruangan tersebut membuat fobianya bangkit. Anginofobia, fobia terhadap tempat yang sempit.

Star harus segera keluar dari sini sebelum dia pingsan kembali setelah mengetahui kalau ia berada di tempat yang sempit.

"Hhh.. Di mana jalan keluarnya? Aku harus cepat keluar!" Star mencari adakah jalan untuk keluar dari tempat pengap ini.

Namun, sesuatu yang hitam dan besar di sudut ruangan mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar. Ia mendekat perlahan dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Terlihat kotak besar dan sedikit kotorlah yang jadi perhatiannya. Dengan teliti Star menelisik setiap jengkal dari kotak tersebut, menurutnya kotak itu bukanlah kotak biasa karena dari tampilannya saja sudah mencurigakan. Ada beberapa tombol asing di sekelilingnya dan sepertinya sudah dibiarkan dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Rasa penasaran yang besar menelusup di hati Star, didukung kejeniusannya ia mengotak-atik kotak itu.

Suara yang berderit keras terdengar sepanjang kotak terbuka. Dan ternyata isinya– Star mengira; bahwa itu adalah sebuah robot yang hampir menyerupai bentuk bulat dan berwarna keperakan. Lagi, dia harus menekan sebuah tombol di bagian sisi robot itu untuk menghidupkannya.

"Tuan," ujar robot itu bersuara.

Refleks Star melepasnya dari pegangan. "Sebenarnya kau ini apa?!" tanya Star dengan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Aku ManacleBot, _power sphera _rantai. Karena Tuanlah yang pertama kali aku lihat, maka secara resmi aku adalah milik Tuan."

"Hahaha .. Apa maksudnya ini? Aku bangun dari pingsan di ruangan pengap dan bertemu dengan robot yang mengaku ia adalah _power sphera._ Ini tidak lucu!" Masa bodo dengan ManacleBot. Sekarang yang terpenting ia harus keluar dari tempat ini!

Langkah Star terhenti oleh cekalan tangan ManacleBot di kakinya. "Aku tidak membual, Tuan. Baiklah, pemberian kekuatan rantai!"

Cahaya terang melingkupi sekelingnya. Sebelah tangan Star menutupi mata dari cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"Mulai saat ini Tuan memiliki kekuatan untuk memanipulasi rantai," jelas ManacleBot saat melihat raut kebingungan pada wajah Star.

"Tunggu dulu, katamu kamu itu _powe sphera,_ memang _power sphera _itu apa? Dan bagaimana kamu bisa terkurung di kotak tadi?" Dengan polosnya Star bertanya.

_'Aduh! Aku kira Tuan sudah mengerti apa itu power sphera, eh ternyata ...,'_ batin ManacleBot cengo.

"Begini Tuan-"

"Singkirkan panggilan 'Tuan'mu itu. Panggil saja aku Star."

"Tidak bisa. Kamu adalah pemilikku, jadi aku harus memanggilmu Tuan," ujar ManacleBot menolak.

Star mendengkus pelan. "Terserahlah."

"Kembali pada pertanyaan Tuan tadi. _Power Sphera _adalah robot berteknologi tinggi disertai kekuatan yang tidak biasa dan memiliki emosi layaknya manusia. Perlu Tuan ketahui kami bukanlah hasil buatan manusia tetapi alien." jelas ManacleBot seraya menampilkan hologram mengenai apa sebenarnya dia itu.

"Alien?" tanya Star sangsi.

"Benar, Tuan. Dan kalau tidak salah aku terkurung di dalam kotak itu karena alien kubulus berwarna hijau yang bernama Adu du. Dia menculikku dan akhirnya di non-aktifkan, kemudian disekap dalam kotak tadi. Seperti itu ceritanya, Tuan."

Sekelebat ingatan masuk. Ia ingat sekarang, saat ia tak sengaja memergoki sealien(?) --karena bukan orang; berwarna hijau mencuri sesuatu dari kebun milik keluarganya kemudian Adu du-- si alien hijau berkepala kotak dengan dua antena di atas kepalanya; menembaknya dengan pistol yang melesatkan cahaya aneh. Star yakin jika demikianlah ia bisa tersekap di sini.

Pemuda berambut merah ikal itu mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Ini semua membuatku pusing ..."

Selagi Star berpikir keras mengenai kronologis yang dialaminya, tiba-tiba ...

**BLAR!!**

Pintu keluar hancur seketika oleh sebuah ledakan hebat. Asap mengepul, di belakangnya beberapa orang masuk.

"Jadi kau yang mencuri ManacleBot ya?!" tuduh seorang berpostur tinggi dengan sebilah pedang bercahaya di tangannya siap menebas tubuh Star.

Di belakangnya bocah bertopi menghentikannya. "Sabar, Kapten. Bukankah tadi saat di markas .. kita sudah mengetahui kalau kekuatan ManacleBot belum diberikan kepada siapapun, termasuk kakak berkacamata ini," cegat BoBoiBoy-- si bocah bertopi dino.

Star hanya melongo di tempat melihat rombongan berbaju aneh dan parahnya, ia langsung dituduh yang tidak mungkin diperbuatnya. Bahkan dia tidak tahu ada robot yang disebut _power sphera _ini sebelum ManacleBot menerangkannya.

"Sebelumnya ... perkenalkan, kami dari pihak TAPOPS," ujar alien hijau bertubuh cebol dengan dua kacamata hitam yang bertengger di wajah. Tidak, kalian tidak salah membacanya. Dia memang memakai dua rangkap sekaligus.

"TAPOPS?"

"Ya. _Tracker And Protector Of Power Spheras._ Tugas kami adalah mencari dan melindungi para power sphera di seluruh galaksi dari tangan-tangan jahat yang mereka gunakan untuk kehancuran galaksi," jelasnya. "Aku Komandan Koko Ci."

"Namaku BoBoiBoy. Di sebelah kananku Yaya; gadis berkerudung merah muda, sebelah kiri Ying; gadis berkacamata bulat. Yang bajunya ungu itu, namanya Fang dan satu lagi namanya Gopal; bertubuh sedikit gempal." BoBoiBoy mewakili rekan-rekannya.

"Lalu siapa yang menuduhku tadi?" tanya Star sebal.

BoBoiBoy tersenyum kikuk. "Kalau dia itu ialah Kapten Kaizo. Kapten sekaligus kakak dari Fang."

Star menaikkan kacamata tanpa lensanya yang tidak melorot. "Terus, apa tujuan kalian kemari?"

"Maaf sebelumnya, siapa nama Kakak? Kami sudah kenalkan diri tapi Kakak tidak. Itu nggak sopan loh." Dengan senyuman manisnya Yaya berujar.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku yang kurang sopan ini. Kalau gugup atau terdesak, aku jadi sedikit tempramen. Namaku Rescha Starlette, panggil saja Star."

Setelah itu Komandan Koko Ci (dibantu BoBoiBoy) menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan mereka. Mulanya ManacleBot menolak keras untuk dipisahkan dari Star, karena dia sudah beranggapan bahwa Star adalah Tuan-nya, jadi ia harus setia. Dari bujuk rayu sampai dengan cara keras power sphera rantai itu tidak mau ikut pergi bersama TAPOPS. Jalan terakhir ialah merekrut Star menjadi anggota TAPOPS, di sana Star akan diajari bagaimana menggunakan kekuatannya dengan baik.

"Sebagai tanda bahwa kamu resmi menjadi anggota TAPOPS, kamu haruuss ..."

Tiba-tiba suara musik menggema dan lampu warna-warni memenuhi ruangan.

"TAPOPS mengembara satu galaksi~ mencari power sphera 'tuk dilindungi~"

Yaah ... menari bersama. Aduh, Star kira mau ngapain tadi. Rupa-rupanya di luar ekspektasi.

——MUG——

Sayup-sayup Star mendengar keributan di sekitarnya sampai membuatnya terbangun dari tidur. Ia menguap sembari meregangkan otot.

Aneh.

Kenapa tidak ada cahaya matahari? Padahal Star yakin sekarang sudah masanya sang surya bersinar. Diliriknya jam di atas nakas, 06.45 AM.

_"Ingat! Jangan sampai terlambat. Kita harus kumpul pukul 7 pagi, on time."_

Ah, iya. Dia baru ingat semalam ia sudah beralih ke markas TAPOPS; yang tentu berada di luar Galaksi Bima Sakti, dengan kata lain Star jauh dari Bumi. Sebelum tidur, teman sekamarnya-- BoBoiBoy dan Gopal telah memperingati Star untuk berkumpul di ruang utama karena akan diberikan misi.

06.53 AM

Astaga waktunya tinggal tujuh menit dan Star belum bersiap juga, karena terlalu banyak berpikir ia jadi melewatkan beberapa saat.

06.55 AM. Tuh kan ...

"KAK STAR! CEPETAN!" Star terjengkit kaget. Kebiasaan melamunnya benar-benar merepotkan. Dengan cepat ia bergegas, oh lupakan sepasang sepatu yang berbeda sebelah, ia tidak peduli.

Tepat pukul tujuh Star dapat kumpul bersama pasukan TAPOPS yang dipimpin oleh BoBoiBoy. Pasukan yang terdiri rombongan yang menyelamatkan Star kemarin.

"Karena semuanya telah kumpul, langsung saja aku umumkan misi yang akan kalian laksanakan," ujar alien berpostur seperti singa, Laksamana Tarung.

Di planet Mirronia-- planet yang penuh dengan kaca dan cermin; ada power sphera terjebak di labirin cermin. Tugas mereka adalah selamatkan power sphera itu sebelum ditemukan oleh tangan yang salah.

"Tapi bisakah misinya jangan ke sana? Jujur saja ... saya keberatan," tukas Star. Perihal cermin, sebenarnya ia mempunyai fobia terhadap benda dengan fungsi refleksi tersebut. Akan menjadi kacau jika Star nekat ke sana. Dia hanya akan menjadi beban.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ini adalah misi pertama kamu di TAPOPS. Jadi, jangan membantah!" tegas Komandan Koko Ci menolak permintaan Star.

"Tapi Komandan ... sa-"

Ucapan Star langsung disela, "Tidak ada penolakan. Pergi sekarang juga!"

"Siap, Komandan!"

Akhirnya mau tidak mau, Star harus menyanggupinya. Semoga ia dapat bertahan di sana dan tidak merepotkan.

.

.

.

Mirronia. Planet yang menjadi pusatnya sumber penghasilan kaca terbesar di seluruh galaksi. Dari rumah sampai keperluan sehari-hari-- semua terbuat dengan bahan dasar kaca, tentu saja kecuali makanan.

"Menurut data dari tab, power sphera itu ada di sebelah timur dari tempat kita berdiri ...," Fang menggulirkan jarinya. "... atau lebih tepatnya di dalam labirin cermin yang besar."

Namun Star tidak terlalu fokus terhadap penjelasan yang dilontarkan oleh Fang. Ia terus menghindarkan matanya agar tidak bertatap dengan refleksi dirinya pada setiap kaca yang berjejer di samping jalan dan terus bergumam, "Jangan takut ... jangan takut, Star ... Itu hanya refleksi dirimu saja ..." Dan terus mengulangnya pada setiap langkahnya.

"Psst .. Ada dengan Kak Star? Aneh betul 'kan?" bisik Gopal pada BoBoiBoy.

"Manalah aku tahu. Biar aku tanyakan dulu." Kemudian BoBoiBoy menepuk pelan pundak Star. "Kak Star..."

Pemuda dengan jangkung 178 cm itu tersentak kaget. "Y-ya. A-ada apa?" tanya Star terbata.

"Kak Star kenapa? Dari tadi aku perhatikan, Kakak melamun terus," celetuk BoBoiBoy dengan senyuman teduh andalannya.

"Huft.. Sebenarnya aku mempunyai fobia terhadap kaca atau cermin. Jadi ... umm kurang nyaman aja. Apalagi seluruh isi Mirronia adalah kaca." Star menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maaf membuat kalian risih."

"Jadi itu sebabnya Kak Star menolak misi ini?" tanya Yaya.

Star mengangguk lemas dan kembali menunduk.

Namun, mau apa dikata, semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Ia tidak mungkin merengek layaknya anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya. Dengan begini mungkin saja kekuatan manipulasi rantainya akan berguna nantinya. Dan nasib ManacleBot, robot itu akan selalu membuntuti Star, termasuk sekarang ini.

Entah kenapa, Star merasa langkahnya begitu pelan dan lambat atau mungkin itu hanya spekulasinya saja. Tak lama kemudian, jam super para bocah berkekuatan super itu berkedip lemah dan sedikit bersuara— menandakan tempat labirin sudah semakin dekat.

Langkah Star terhenti tepat di jalan masuk. "Kalian duluan saja. Aku dengan ManacleBot akan menyusul nanti," ucap Star seraya menggenggam tangan ManacleBot.

Meski terlihat ragu, mereka hanya bisa meng-iyakan saja lantas berlalu pergi masuk ke dalam labirin raksasa itu.

"Ada apa, Tuan? Apakah Tuan merasa takut?" ManacleBot khawatir akan fobia yang dimiliki Star dapat membangkitkan traumanya terhadap cermin.

Star menghela napas pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Mari masuk!"

.

.

.

Oke, ini lebih parah dari yang Star kira. Saat di kota dalam artian perjalanan kemari, ia masih bisa mengelak untuk bertatap langsung ke arah kaca dengan menundukkan pandangannya ke bawah— tanah. Namun tidak dalam labirin raksasa ini, setiap sudutnya adalah cermin bening dan refleksinya akan ada dimana-mana. Kemana pun mata abunya bergerak, dia tidak bisa menghindar.

Astaga ... Lebih baik Star pulang saja. Ibu dan adiknya bahkan belum sempat ia kabari jika dirinya merantau ke galaksi. Kedua kakinya bahkan sudah lemas.

"Aku ... su-sudah tidak ku—at lagi ... huh .. hh..," lenguh Star pelan. Dan juga ia ceroboh tidak mengetahui di mana koordinat _power sphera _yang dicari dan rekannya yang lain. Karena dilanda panik, Star jadi tidak bisa fokus.

Nada suara yang lemah mengalun pelan, "Cepat beri tahu yang lain posisi koordinat sekarang, ManacleBot," suruh Star.

_'Sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini,' _batinnya.

Tumpuan pada kakinya hilang total, Star menetralkan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Sedangkan ManacleBoy terus berusaha agar kesadaran tuannya tetap terjaga. "Tuan.. bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi mereka pasti sampai."

Namun sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Katakanlah musuh datang kepada mereka berdua. Samar-samar Star melihat ada sebuah power sphera di belakang sang musuh— alien berwarna biru dengan perawakan tinggi. Dan tidak salah lagi, itu adalah VisualBot, _power sphera _incaran TAPOPS.

"Inikah anggota TAPOPS yang ingin rebut VisualBot dari aku? Cih, dasar lemah. Dengan cermin saja takut, laganya mau rebut VisualBot," cerca Gorka, si musuh.

"Di-diamlah! Aku tidak selemah itu. Dengar.. cepat serahkan VisualBot kepadaku. Atau ..."

"Atau apa? Kau ingin menghajarku. Hahaha.. Cobalah!" balas Gorka mantap.

**"VISUALISASI: MIMPI BURUK JADI NYATA!" **Dengan kekuatan yang berasal dari VisualBot, Gorka melancarkan serangannya.

Pancaran cahaya langsung masuk ke dalam mata Star. Saking cepatnya, dia tak sempat menutup matanya.

_"Gara-gara kamu, ayahmu terbunuh! Gara-gara kamu juga desa ini dalam bahaya! **Dasar pembunuh!**"_

_"Pergi kau dari desa ini!"_

**_"DASAR PEMBUNUH"_**

Kenapa ... kenapa tiba-tiba di sekelilingnya banyak warga yang protes kepada Star? Star tidak bersalah. Dia bukanlah seorang pembunuh. "Argh! Hentikan! Aku bukanlah pembunuh!" teriak Star.

"Tuan ... Tuan sadarlah! Itu hanya ilusi semata. Buka matamu dan kalahkan Gorka!" kata ManacleBot menyadarkan.

Mata Star terbuka lebar. "Beraninya kau permainkan aku! **RANTAI PENGIKAT**"

Tubuh Gorka langsung terperangkap oleh ikatan rantai milik Star. "Lepaskan aku!"

Star hanya menatap datar. Kemudian beralih ke VisualBot yang ketakutan melihat Star. "Tidak usah takut. Ikutlah bersama kami dan kamu akan terbebas dari penjahat seperti Gorka, bagaimana?" tawar Star lembut.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya VisualBot. Star mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Derap langkah kaki mendekat. Oh, ternyata bala bantuan sudah datang. Syukurlah, Star jadi lega sekarang.

"Kak Star baik-baik saja 'kan?" Ying bertanya cepat.

"Aku ba—"

**BRUK!**

"KAK STAR!"

... dan akhirnya Star pingsan.

.

.

.

Menjadi penyelamat _power sphera _tidak jadi problema bagi pemuda berambut merah ikal itu. Yah ... walaupun harus berhadapan langsung dengan fobianya. Star hapal jika masih banyak lagi manusia atau alien yang ingin mempergunakan untuk hal yang tidak baik. Maka dari itu, Star berjanji akan senantiasa melindungi para power sphera yang masih ada di luaran sana.

Tidak jarang pula Star ikut membantu Nut-- salah satu anggota TAPOPS yang berkecimpung di wilayah teknologi. Dia dan Nut sering bereksplorasi berbagai hal yang berkaitan dengan ilmu dan teknologi di _lab_.

Hubungannya dengan Kapten Kaizo perlahan membaik. Star menjadi teman _sparring_ Kapten Kaizo saat tidak ada misi.

Kini TAPOPS adalah bagian dari keluarganya. Tapi tenang, untuk keluarga yang berada di Bumi, Star pasti meluangkan waktu untuk pulang.

Ada yang berminat menjadi anggota TAPOPS?

***END OF MISI UNTUK GALAKSI***

.

.

.

.

.

Catatan kaki:

_Fanfict _

ini pernah dipublikasikan di Wattpad dengan judul yang sama. Sebuah kolaborasi di grup kepenulisan untuk membuat cerpen dengan tokoh "STAR".

**_Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan review ~ XD_**


End file.
